I Was Trying To Be Convincing?
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: Jake is after Miley again. Miley of course refuses but Jake is persistent. What will she do? Moliver. Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story on Fanfiction mates so go easy. I want reviews to know how this is. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, flames would not.

I don't know if this will be a one-shot or not. I went ahead and made this a one-shot for now, but I can add more. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of this story. All characters in the following story are retained by Disney.

* * *

I Was Trying To Be Convincing?

Chapter One

Lilly Truscott finished putting her books away from her last class and started to grab those that she needed to bring home with her that night for homework. Near her, numerous other students were walking down the hallway to go home, others to get snacks from the cafeteria.

"Lilly!" shouted an annoyed Miley Stewart.

Before she could turn around and respond, Miley had grabbed Lilly and spun her around, crouching behind in a poor attempt to hide herself.

"What are you doing?" Lilly demanded.

"Hiding from Jake! He's been asking me out all day," she replied quietly, peeking around her shoulder.

"I thought you two were just friends? And why don't you just tell him you don't want to go out with him?"

"Sweet niblets! You think I haven't tried that already? He's more persistent than a pig looking for a puddle to roll in. He's asked me _five_ times already!"

"Five?"

"Yes five! I've tried telling him I want to just be friends, that I'm not interested, that I don't like him like that, that I don't like him at all, that I like someone else – "

" – Really? Who?" Lilly interrupted, looking anxious.

Miley paused for a second, looking annoyed, then grabbed Lilly by both shoulders, "Focus girl!"

"Right, right. But seriously, _do_ you like someone else?" Lilly asked with a sly smile. "Perhaps someone we know?"

Miley's eyes widened for a moment and opened her mouth but before she could respond –

"Hey Miley!"

Miley shuddered, giving out an angry and annoyed sigh.

Jake Ryan strutted up and leaned with one arm on a locker and smiled at the two. "Hey so maybe we could try that movie next week then?"

"Jake. Listen good. I. Don't. Like. You. I. Don't. Want. To. Date. You. Got it?"

"Come on Miley, we all know you're still in love with me. I mean, have you seen me?" He said, looking at himself in Lilly's locker mirror and adjusting his hair.

"Get over yourself! I never want to date you again. I don't even think I want to see you again. I – "

" – Have moved on to someone else," Lilly interrupted, looking at Miley.

"Really? Who?" asked Jake interestedly.

Miley paused again, but just then, Oliver Oken walked up with a half-eaten candy bar in one hand, the rest of it in his mouth. With an elbow to the top and bottom, and a knock in the centre, his locker flew open. He opened his backpack one-handedly and proceeded to chuck his books into his locker carelessly. Immediately, Miley wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him over.

"Oliver of course! We're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"What?" said Jake. Lilly raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Em 'or 'aht?" said a bewildered Oliver with a mouth full of candy. Without turning, Miley reached behind her and grabbed his half-eaten candy bar and chucked it into Oliver's locker, shutting his locker on the back swing.

"Hey," he protested, swallowing his candy.

"Don't 'hey' me silly. And I'm your girlfriend of course! I was just telling Jake here how great we've been doing," she said, looking up at Oliver.

Oliver looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Please do this for me," she whispered to him out of the side of her mouth, completely inaudible and unnoticeable to Jake or Lilly. She looked him in his eyes, giving him a pleading look.

Oliver looked at her for a second and then looked up at Jake and Lilly and wrapping his arm around her hesitantly. "That's right, we're doing… great," he said with a forced and slightly confused smile. "Completely in… love," he said giving a half-hearted arm swing.

There was a moment of silence between the group, Jake looking back and forth between the "couple" and Lilly sat down a few feet away at the small table and chair at the entrance to the cafeteria. Opening her bag of potato crisps, she began to watch the scene before her.

Jake continued to look between the two, but then a cocky smile appeared on his face. "You two aren't dating. You're just friends."

Miley's eyes widened again, and Lilly began eating her potato crisps quickly, her head moving back and forth between Miley and Oliver, and Jake as if observing a tennis match. Miley looked up at Oliver quickly then back at Jake pulling Oliver closer. "Of course we are," she said, looking up at Oliver who paused but then nodded stupidly.

"Okay, okay I believe you," he said still smirking. "So then I guess asking you two to kiss wouldn't be a big deal then, eh?"

At this, Oliver's eyes widened, Miley looked like a deer in the headlights, Jake looked cocky and confident, and Lilly began shoveling her crisps into her mouth, watching the scene excitedly.

Oliver looked down slightly to Miley and to her quietly said, "He caught us. Maybe you should just tell him."

"Ha! I knew it. You two aren't dating," said Jake laughing. "I mean if you two were going out, you could at least kiss. You – "

Before he could finish, Miley had grabbed the front of Oliver's shirt, shoved him into his locker, pulled him down to her and crashed her lips to his. At this, Jake's mouth fell open slightly, and Lilly noisily fell over the back of her chair, her bag of crisps flying everywhere.

After about ten seconds, Jake finally overcame the shock. "Wow, you two really are going out… Hello? Still here… I get it… I said I get it!..." after not getting a response several times, he shrugged his shoulders and walked off to the cafeteria to join his fan club.

A few seconds later, Lilly walked over, brushing dirt and crisps off of herself. "Wow that was convincing Miley. He totally bought that you two were really dating – " She stopped noticing there was no response, Miley still holding the front of Oliver's shirt and pinning him against his own locker, Oliver's eyes still bulging out of his head as they had when Miley had grabbed him.

"Miley? … Miley! … Oi! Miley!" Shaking her head in annoyance, she grabbed Miley from behind and wrenched her away from Oliver, her eyes still closed and her lips still puckered, unaware of their removal from his lips.

Slowly, Miley opened her eyes then noticing the annoyed look on Lilly's face, snapped her eyes open and blushed. Lilly looked over at Oliver who had not moved the entire time and remained still against his locker, his arms still against it, and his eyes still bulging, staring straight ahead. Cocking her head slightly to each side, she looked at him for a second as one would a piece of artwork. Then in a flash she smacked him across the face. Oliver shook his head and blinked, coming back to his senses. He then looked over at Miley and Lilly with a confused look on his face.

"Well Miley and I need to go over to her house and _talk_ about homework and _other stuff_ that happened today," Lilly said, emphasizing words to Miley. Grabbing her arm, Lilly pulled a wobbly-legged Miley behind her quickly. "We'll see you later to work on that project Oliver."

Looking blankly at the corner his two best mates just disappeared behind, Oliver shrugged his shoulders and opened his locker again without a combo. "Girls are weird," he said grabbing his half-finished candy bar. After removing a piece of paper stuck to it, he shoved the rest into his mouth and grabbed his stuff for homework before heading down the hallway to go home.

* * *

Robby Ray sat at his kitchen counter, reading the newspaper and occasionally stirring a beef stew when his front door swung open with an annoyed but amused looking Lilly pulling behind a very ruddy-faced Miley. 

"Hey Bud. Hey Lilly," he said putting down his paper. "Hungry?"

Lilly seemed to not have heard him, turning around to Miley who sat down on the couch, her face in complete shock. "What was that?!"

"I don't know okay? I wanted Jake off my back…" she replied, trailing off.

"What happened?" asked Robby Ray, walking up from around the counter and joining the two.

"She happened! She kissed Oliver!" she exclaimed quickly, jumping up and down and landing on the couch.

"Bud's friend say what?" he said turning to Lilly.

"She did!" Lilly proceeded to tell the story to Robby Ray, bouncing on the couch next to the embarrassed looking Miley.

"But Jake didn't buy it and told them that if they really were together, they should kiss. I thought he had them and I think Oliver even attempted to get Miley to come clean when… Bam! She grabbed him by the shirt, shoved him against his locker and kissed him!" she finished excitedly.

At this Miley moaned, burying her head in her hands, but the colour of her face could still be seen as it turned an even darker colour of red.

"Jake bought a quick peck as a sign of dating?" asked Robby Ray.

"A peck?! She might still be there if I hadn't of dragged her away from him. Her eyes were still closed and she was still trying to kiss him after I pulled her away. She was at it for nearly a minute!"

"I was trying to be convincing," came a mumble from under Miley's hands.

At this Robby Ray laughed. "I think five seconds would have been more than convincing, Bud. You pretty much had a snog session with the boy. A minute you said?" turning to a cracking up Lilly who nodded. He started to laugh again. "You must of scared the poor boy to death."

"Actually after Lilly slapped him back to reality, he shrugged and mumbled something about how 'girl's are weird' and fetched that candy bar you chucked into his locker," said Jackson, closing the front door behind him. After laying his backpack on the floor, he sat down on Miley's other side and started laughing. "Boy Miles you sure know how to get a point across."

Miley looked up, her face returning to a normal colour by now, and hit Jackson on the arm. "I can't believe you saw too. Sweet niblets! Who else saw?" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"Just me and Cooper," he replied, rubbing his arm. "But after I go to Rico's everyone will know!" Miley's face snapped up and had a look of horror on it as she raised a hand to hit him again. He rolled over the back of the couch for cover, but very carefully held his head just over the back to say, "Actually I was already there telling everybody," he said before ducking back down and narrowly avoiding another swipe by Miley.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, turning to Robby Ray who laughed.

"Leave her alone Jackson, the girl has already been embarrassed enough."

"Gee thanks dad."

"Yeah she has. Boy are you lucky it's a Friday Miley! People would give you such a hard time tomorrow. There's a chance they might forget over the weekend, but with such little gossip lately, you're bound to be teased on Monday… I'm not helping am I?" she asked watching Miley's frown get deeper at each word.

"Ya think?" she said sarcastically before laying her head on the part of the couch Jackson had just vacated. "But it's true; by Monday, _everyone_ will know. Now everyone will know I love– "

"– Love what?" asked Oliver who had just walked in, closing the door behind him.

Miley snapped her head around to look at him, her face again resembling a deer in the headlights. "Love… love… school!"

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her. "Love school? Since when– " Oliver paused and sniffed the air. "Is that your beef stew?" he asked, turning to Robby Ray.

Clearly noticing the need to run interference, Robby responded quickly, "Sure is! Come with me son, I've got a few more things to add to it. Lemme know what you think," he said walking back to the stove with Oliver in hot pursuit.

Lilly looked over at Miley and rolled her eyes.

"Saved by the stove," Lilly said sarcastically.

"The Good Lord did have a reason for boy brains," Miley said, watching Oliver sit with her father at the stove, adding in ingredients.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Two now up. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to popular demand, and some rather... err... _convincing_ arguments... I have written chapter two of _I Was Trying To Be Convincing?_. Not much else to say so read and review mates. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am making any money off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney.

* * *

I Was Trying To Be Convincing?

Chapter Two

Three hours later, Lilly and Miley sat in Miley's room with a small bowl of potato crisps, after having sent Oliver home after dinner. Lilly sat at Miley's desk, staring intently at Miley who sat on her bed, clearly ignoring Lilly's stare and attempting to focus on some homework. After a glance up and seeing Lilly's continued stare, she sighed and looked up.

"_What_?" she asked clearly annoyed.

Lilly continued to stare at her, a very stern look on her face. Throwing her arms in the air in confusion, Miley gave a groan of frustration.

"What's up Lilly? Either tell me what's on your mind or stop staring."

At this, a large smirk appeared on Lilly's face.

"Perhaps you should tell me what's on _your_ mind. Or perhaps _who_ is on your mind."

Miley's eyes grew in realisation and she lowered her head again to focus on her homework. Lilly's smirk grew larger as she stood up and walked around to sit next on Miley's bed. Miley looked over hesitantly and shifted her papers, moving her book on top. Lilly slyly shifted closer to Miley.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

Keeping her eyes down, Miley replied, "Just some homework." Opening her book, she attempted to bury her face in it.

"Really? Coz most people I know don't read books upside-down," she said much too sweetly.

Shifting her book around correctly, she continued to keep her face down, a very slight colour building in her face.

Frowning slightly, Lilly had a look of deep thought for a moment before smirking again and laying back on Miley's bed, arms behind her head, in apparent relaxation. Miley cautiously looked up.

"What now?" she asked apprehensively.

Smirking even wider, Lilly shrugged in mock innocence, replying, "Nothing, nothing at all." Looking up at the ceiling, she slowly added, "I just wanted to sit with my best friend and relax. Maybe laugh a little… or talk about what happened at school."

Miley snapped her head around to face Lilly who now was facing her as well, her smirk now replaced with a look that appeared she was holding in laughter. Miley grabbed her book and covered her face with it.

"Why do we have to discuss this? I told you, it was just to get rid of Jake."

Lilly gave her a look, continuing to hold in her laughter. Miley now started rambling.

"Okay, so I kissed… _him_… but I said I was just trying to be convincing! Jake wouldn't leave me alone!"

As Lilly continued to stare, Miley became more eccentric.

"What was I supposed to do?! Jake wouldn't leave me alone… Oliver came from nowhere! I grabbed him and just tried to pretend to be his girlfriend. What? Lilly? Lilly! Stop looking at me like that! I know what you're thinking and I do not like Oliver… He's just my best guy friend! No seriously… Lilly! Stop looking at me like that!"

Lilly finally rolled off of Miley's bed, struggling to breathe due to her laughter. Miley stood up and walked around her bed, standing above Lilly as she rolled on the floor laughing.

"Enough Lilly!"

Taking a deep breath, Lilly stopped laughing and sat down on Miley's bed again.

"Sorry, but it's funny! How you go on the defence whenever anyone insinuates that you fancy Oliver…"

Miley put her hands on her hips and frowned at Lilly.

"I do not! I'm not defensive about Oliver. He's just my best guy friend…"

Lilly looked down at the now revealed papers. Looking back up and raising her eyebrows, she pointed at some words.

"Miley and Oliver? Miley X Oliver. Mr. and Mrs. Oken? What are you in Junior High again Miley? I mean I know you usually go on and on about how 'cute' and 'sweet' Oliver is in your diary but you usually aren't this obvious," she said rolling her eyes as Miley's frown deepened at the mention of the invasion of her diary. "Not to mention you usually don't force him up against the lockers."

Miley's frown was now wiped clear by a massive blush. Diving for her bed she buried her face in her pillow and groaned.

"Oh my God. How am I going to face him on Monday? He was distracted by Daddy's beef stew tonight, but what am I going to do Monday? What about everyone else that saw?"

Lilly's look of laughter now turned into one of concern. Sitting closer to her, she hesitated.

"Maybe… you could talk to him... about _why_ you did it…"

Miley looked up slightly and opened her mouth but Lilly cut her off.

"Miley it's alright. I know how you feel about Oliver. I've known for a while. Most of us know anyway."

Miley looked down quickly but then raised her head hesitantly, quietly asking, "You do?"

Putting a hand on her shoulder, she looked to be attempting to control her next words.

"It wasn't exactly that subtle," she said carefully.

Miley looked up in horror.

"What do you mean? Wait… does Oliver know?"

Lilly scoffed again, replying, "Please, that donut? No worries there…"

Putting a hand on each of Lilly's shoulders, she stared her straight in the eyes.

"You are _positive_? Absolutely sure? Coz' if he knew then everything would go wrong and–"

She was cut off by Lilly stuffing a crisp in her mouth and rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Oliver has no clue. Like always."

Chewing and then swallowing the crisp, she gave Lilly a hesitant look.

"So what am I going to do come Monday? How am I going to face Oliver? What about everyone else? As you _kindly_ pointed out, everyone will remember Monday…"

Lilly shifted uncomfortably but replied, "You're just gonna' have to manage. I told you Oliver is too thick to realise anything and I don't think Amber and Ashley were there when you sno–"

She paused at the look Miley gave her, quickly adding instead, "–when you were… trying to get Jake off your back… right?"

"Nice save," she said sarcastically. "I guess you're right though, nothing I can really do."

"Yeah! Maybe no one will remember anyway," Lilly suggested encouragingly.

* * *

"I'm guessing they didn't forget over the weekend." 

Lilly stood next to Miley as she proceeded to take books out of her locker early Monday morning. Next to them, other students passed, some pointing at Miley, others having conversations that included the words 'Oliver', 'snog-session', and 'flying crisps'.

Miley turned to Lilly and gave her look.

"Ya' think?"

Looking around apprehensively, she said to Lilly, "At least no one has come straight up to my face yet. Plus I haven't had to face Oliver yet."

"Hold that thought," Lilly replied, nervously looking behind her.

"Hey Hillbilly," came the sing-song voice of Amber from behind Miley.

Miley gritted her teeth as she turned around slowly to face Amber and Ashley who both were smirking broadly at her.

Amber and Ashley stood before her, smirks stretched across each of their faces.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Ashley asked much too sweetly.

"I don't have one," Miley replied politely, teeth now starting to grind against each other.

"So Oken put up with having to touch those lips of yours for _five_ minutes?" Amber now asked. "He must be a really good friend."

"It was only about a minute," Lilly corrected. "Besides, it's not like he exactly had a choice, what with Miley here grabbing the front of his shirt and shoving him up against his lock–"

The glare Miley was giving her silenced Lilly.

Amber and Ashley laughed loudly, Amber adding, "At least you weren't subtle. Although you weren't exactly what you would call subtle in the past. Maybe him being too dense to realise your crush on him finally made you snap?"

Looking at each other, they both smiled, saying, "Desperate," before touching fingers with an "Ooo, tss" and walking away down the hall laughing.

Scowling at the back of the two, Miley then snapped around to glare at Lilly who smiled back innocently.

"I didn't help did I?"

With a look of exasperation, she again sarcastically replied, "Ya' think?"

Rubbing her temples now, she said, "This is going to be a long day. Why me?"

As Lilly opened her mouth to speak, Miley frowned and said over her, "Don't even bring up Oliver."

"What about me?" said Oliver from behind Miley.

Her eyes bulged now as Oliver walked up from behind and wrapped his arm around Miley's shoulder. Staring at him in shock, opening and closing her mouth, Miley stood still. He shrugged his shoulders from lack of response.

"I saw Amber and Ashley as I headed this way. What they do this time?" he now asked with concern.

As Miley continued to gape, her eyes bulging, Lilly took over.

"Just the usual stuff," she said, punching Miley in the arm slightly to bring her back to reality. "But I think we should head to class. Miley and I need to... go over our homework...?"

Looking shocked, Oliver asked, "Oh no! We had homework in maths?"

"We didn't have homework in maths," said Jake as he passed by, pausing at the group. Looking between Miley and Oliver, he asked, "Why haven't you two been with each other this morning? I thought you two were dating."

Miley's eyes widened again slightly, a look of uncertainty on her face as she looked between Jake and Oliver. At the pause, Jake smirked.

"Oh you guys broke up already? I figured you couldn't stay away from Jake Ryan. I mean look at me," he said, looking at himself in a neighbouring locker mirror. Looking up at Miley, he leaned on another nearby locker and asked, "So how about that movie?"

As Miley opened her mouth, she was cut off by Oliver wrapping his arm around her again as he said to Jake, "Actually we're still together. We're doing very well."

Miley looked up at Oliver with a small smile of gratification as she relaxed slightly against his arm. She then turned and smiled widely at Jake.

"We are doing well. Oliver is a very good boyfriend."

Oliver gave her a slightly bemused look but then turned back to look at a now slightly frustrated Jake.

"But... but... you haven't spent anytime together," he said. His eyes widening now and his smirk returning, he asked, "Good boyfriend, eh? Who doesn't even kiss you before school at your locker?"

Miley's smile fell, replaced with a now nervous one. Jake started to smirk even more until Oliver turned to Miley.

Cupping her cheek softly, he turned her face upwards and lowered himself to kiss her gently for a moment. As he pulled back, Miley had a slightly shocked, but very pleased look on her face, touching her lips softly. Oliver then turned to look confidently at Jake.

"As I said, we're doing very well. I just got here late, that's why we haven't been with each other this morning and I haven't kissed her yet."

Jake frowned deeply now, and shrugged his shoulders in a look of nonchalance before walking down the hallway to his adoring fans. As Oliver watched him walk off, Miley turned him around to face her, eyeing him with a slightly nervous smile.

"Thanks for that, but you didn't have to kiss me."

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously he looked down, replying, "I didn't know what to do. I had to do something."

"You could have just tried to tell him we were still dating. Why did you kiss me then?"

Smirking slightly, he replied, "I was trying to be convincing."

Her eyes bulged at this and she immediately looked down as her face flushed. She very hesitantly glanced up at him.

"What made you cover for me this whole time?"

Nervously smiling, he responded, "You clearly didn't want to date him again and I don't want you to be hurt again. I refuse to let him have a chance to hurt you again." Looking down himself now, he added, "I hate seeing you like that. I care too much about you Miles."

Miley looked up now, smiling broadly, as Oliver continued to ramble.

"I know now that you're probably mad at me or weirded out. I don't want to ruin our friendship but I just couldn't let him hurt you again. I'm sor– "

He was cut off as a smiling Miley grabbed the front of his shirt again, pulled him down to her, forced him into her locker, and crashed her lips to his. Shocked at first, Oliver relaxed slightly, softly wrapping his arms around the small of her back as she moved her other hand to his hair.

Next to them, Lilly stood tapping her foot in annoyance. Checking her watch after a moment, she loudly said, "We need to get to class now lovebirds. Could you finish this at next passing?"

Pulling away, Miley and Oliver stood beaming at each other.

Smiling widely, Oliver asked, "So I assume that was your short and simple way of telling me you _do_ feel the same?"

Smiling even wider, she responded, "Had to be sure you understood. I was trying to be convincing."

Rolling her eyes, Lilly said, "Oh God. 'I was trying to be convincing'? Sounds like a lame line out of a cheesy story." Grabbing an arm from each, she dragged them with her to class as she said, "Let's just get to class before Kunkle marks us tardy."

* * *

A/N: As Lilly pointed out, it is rather cheesy but I know a lot of you like that type of stuff. Let me know where I can improve for next time or any corrections. What you thought of it, what you liked, what you didn't like, let me know mates! 


End file.
